Hogwarts is for heroes!
by FeelingTheAsterYetBatman
Summary: Meet Wally West a muggleborn who isn't quite sure this is real and his friends as they adventure through their years at Hogwarts. (Horrible at summaries) Rated M:Because I'm not sure how this is all going to happen yet
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello dear people who end up reading this! So first of all you read the summary so you know the plot, well sort of! Ah I wanted to metion that I will be changing ages around some and I totally would apreciate criticism! Any suggestions you have for my improvement please do tell me. Please enjoy, I'm sorry if it's horrible but I havent really written much fanfiction and hope to improve a little with experience!**

**disclaimer:I own nothing!**

Wally sighed as he looked at the list of supplies he'd need for his third year at Hogwarts. He almost snorted at that fact, Wally had never believed in magic and yet here he was starting his third year at a school for witches and wizards. Wally supposed he had to believe by this point but he could never quite shake the thought that it was all a crazy dream and he was in a coma of some sort. Maybe it was the people of the wizarding world themselves though? He never did truly connect with anyone which is perhaps why he felt this was all fake. Even so though if it was all fake he did love his small group of friends, even if he didn't truly feel at comfort with them either. They were an odd bunch of teens everyone could agree on that. While most people tended to be friends with those who were in their own house that was not the case with Wally and his friends.

The red head shook his head as arrived at the leaky cauldron, a place that to any muggle was not there but to a wizard or a witch was the opening to diagon alley and therefore the opening to the world of wizarding and witchcraft. Wally was sure that there were more openings around the world as there were other wizarding schools from other countries. However as far as he was concerned there wasn't one in America. Which would be really useful for him since he was from Central city in Missouri. But then again maybe it was just because he was accepted to Hogwarts, he knew the people who went to other schools such as Durmstrang had to have an entrance if not mutiple in Scandinavia. Hell he was bloody positive there were more in the United Kingdom, I mean the school itself was in Ireland and yet here he was entering Diagon alley through London. Enough of that though the young wizard thought as he entered the pub and then went out back to the tiny walled courtyard. He then tapped the right bricks and entered into Diagon alley.

Smiling some Wally walked to Gringotts to get money from his vault. "Ah...I wonder if I'll see Megalicious here" M'gann was a bright young third year Hufflepuff student. She had red hair, freckles, red eyes and the brightest smile. Though something that many students had learned to ignore over time was the fact that she had green skin. When Wally first brought it up she got very quiet and nervous sounding and said that it was 'Oh...it's from a magic accident when I was a kid..!" Wally liked to think that he had a chance with her and flirted constantly, but even so he knew he didn't really love her like that. She was more like a sister but that didn't stop him mindlessly flirting with her. Now Wally had learned the hard way that even though people believed Hufflepuffs were the worst house that was wrong. While Hufflepuffs may be kind and loyal they were most certaintly not the worst house. In fact like most houses seemed to think he believed Slytherin was the worst house and that all Slytherins were evil. In fact that was the house that his greatest rival was from. Bruce wayne...He was a fifth year Slytherin student who Wally found to be evil. The fact that he had any friends at all seemed confusing to Wally. There were two other students from Slytherin Wally declared he hated as well. Artemis and Conner. Artemis was an Vietnamese American girl with long blonde hair that she always kept in a ponytail and constantly got into fights with Wally. In his opinion she was the bossiest person on Earth. And then there was Conner. Oh how he hated Conner. Conner always seemed to be mad and he almost never talked. Wally had gotten into a few fights with him as well but M'gann would always jump in and stop it for some reason. Suddenly a squeal lead him out of his thoughts. "Wally!" A cheerful vioce said from behind him. Wally grinned and turned around out stretching his ams "Megalicious! Did you miss me?" he wiggled his eyebrows as the girl ran itno his arms for an embrace. "Of course I did! It doesn't help that none of us live in the same place." The girl pouted. "Oh have you seen Zatanna or Kaldur yet?" M'gann asked. Wally shook his head but smiled. "Well babe the more time we have alone the better right?" he leaned in close to her face. "_Flipendo!"_ Wally fell back and groaned. "Hey Zantanna..." Wally sat up and narrowed his eyes playfully. The Ravenclaw girl laughed and bent down to help him up. "I see you're still pinning after M'gann then?" Wally grinned and pulled her down onto him. "I dunno Zee you're pretty cute too." He winked.

Kaldur sighed as he walked over. "Wally please stop harrassing M'gann and Zantanna." He rubbed his temples. Kaldur was the most responsible out of his friends and often saw to it that they were all doing well. "My friends perhaps we should hurry to get our school supplies?" The eldest teen suggested. "Relax Kal!" Zantanna sighed. "We have like all day! And I want to see if Wally still thinks this is a dream."

Wally rolled his eyes. "You know what.. yeah I sort of do." M'gann frowned "Wally...It hurts to know you think that we aren't real. But I know one day you'll realize we are! I don't understand how you can think that the last few years have not been real. How can you really not believe in Magic after all this?" Wally snorted "Oh no I believe you're real. I think that I'm in a coma and that you all are people I've met in real life that have been recreated by my mind in this insane world." Wally nodded sure of himself.

He heard a loud laugh and turned to see Artemis. "That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Wally groaned "Oh it's you...! Also whats so ridiculous about that? It scientifically and medically makes sense!" The blonde girl raised an eyebrow "Listen Baywatch while I was skeptical about all this when I first got my letter I never took it to the extreme that you have. I don't like you Wallace but even I want you to get over it." She flipped her hair and walked off. Wally grumbled and made fists. "Whatever...Kaldur lets just get our supplies..." He stormed off in the direction of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Zantanna grimanced and looked between her other two friends. "I worry he'll never believe...So I propose a bet." She suddenly grinned. "This year we'll all try to get Wally to believe that this is real life by any means neccessary and to make it fun whoever suceeds first gets the other two to do whatever they want for the rest of the year! And I do mean _anything._" Running her fingers through her hair she she smirked and noticed her friends concerned faces. "So what do ya say?" While M'gann and Kaldur were concerned about how this could go and about the consequences they were more concerned for their friend. "I'm in..." M'gann said queitly. Kaldur nodded and grimly replied "I agree" Zantanna tilted her head. "_Then let the fun begin."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:I realized a mistake from the las chapter. I'm sorry Hogwarts is in Scotland not Ireland! Huh...I don't even now how I made such an error I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

Wally grumbled as he walked into the robes shop and waited for someone to help him. Why couldn't they just accept his theory? It was backed by science! There was no reason to believe he was wrong, but then again he supposed there was no reason for them to believe he was right.

He glanced around the shop, it all seemed real enough but nothing made him feel like this life was real. I mean magic...? Perhaps next year he shouldn't go to this crazy world and just pretend it never happened. Though it wasn't fair to his friends. "Ugh..." He ran his hands over his face.

"You don't sound like you're having an asterous day." A voice said from his left side. The red head snorted slightly. "No shit-..." He turned to see who was speaking. There stood a short small boy with big beautiful blue eyes.

He was adorable! Wally thought before frowning. Wait no...I mean he's kind of pretty for a guy but thats it! Yeah... "Um hello?" The boy said raising an eyebrow. "Dude? You kind of zoned out." Wally blinked and started to pay attention again.

"Yeah sorry about that just thinking about some things." The thirteen year old grinned. "So whats your name?" He asked feeling himself suddenly interested in the boy. "Richard Grayson. So what are you thinking about thats making you depressed?"

"It's a long story and honestly I think you'd be freaked out if I told you." Wally replied. "Orrrr maybe! Just maybe I'll understand and be able to cheer you up. You don't seem the type to be gloomy. Thats how my brother is but I can cheer him up. So I bet I can cheer you up as well." The younger nodded cockily.

Wally thought about it for a bit before deciding to make up a lie. "Well I'm just having some problems with my girlfriend! Her name is...M'gann! Yeah just girl problems." Richard blinked debating if he should just ignore the obvious lie or call him out on it. Deciding to play it dumb he nodded his head. "Ohh ok I see so you're a ladies man then?" The blue eyed boy said sarcastically.

"Uh duh? I mean can't you tell from looking at me?" Wally smirked. I like this kid he thought. "Hmm well based on what I saw earlier with you being knocked over for touching that green girl I would say no."

"Okay dear you're done once you pay for your robes." Madam Malkin told Richard. The boy grinned and handed her some shillings. "bye Wally!" And then jumped off the stool he was on and left.

Wally blinked and noticed the other was wearing regular Hogwarts robes and not ones for a specific house. "Hmm so he's a first year...Wait I didn't tell him my name!" He panicked. God people here were odd but he supposed that meant he was too. I bet he'll be in Gryffindor like me, I hope I can see him more. He intrigues me for some reason.

"You're done as well Wallace." He jumped some not having noticed her start on his robes. Another weird thing is no one seemed to forget anything in this world. She remembered his name and house. How she remembered everyone was beyond any magic.

He quickly payed her and hurried out. He immediantly heard M'ganns voice in his head. "Wally the rest of us are already at the hotel so meet us there." Wally rushed off in the direction of the hotel. "Got it babe!" M'gann was quite talented with telapthy and mind control so she often set up mind links between them all.

Kaldur glanced at Wally's happy face as he ran in. "My friend your mood has seemingly changed for the better." The red head sat on a stool and grinned up at him. "Huh...? Oh yeah I was just thinking that maybe this isn't all so bad."

Zatanna laid her head on the table, "So you believe this is all real now?" She asked. "No of course not!" The other three immediantly groaned.


End file.
